An Astonishing Lack of Nacos
by gardensigernumbli
Summary: Just a little drabble where Kim gets sent to the Potterverse. First story, so criticism is welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I wrote this story on a whim, and decided to publish it. This is also my first fanfiction, so please comment and tell me how badly i'm doing. x__x even flames will be appreciated. _

* * *

"And now, Kim Possible, prepare to face your doom!"

Dr. Drakken stood over his bound arch nemesis (and her sidekick) as he carefully aimed his recently stolen doomsday device.

"So what does _this_ one do?" Kim asked, rolling her eyes. Hopefully Rufus could get them out while Drakken went into one of his rants.

"This Translocation Device, once i put the final touches on it, will transport you two to a previously unknown location that no one has ever been! Hmm, where should I send you? The bottom of the Atlantic Ocean? Or maybe Antarctica? Or maybe I'll just let the machine decide!" As Drakken rambled on about his glorious scheme, Rufus was quietly gnawing away at the ropes that bound Kim and Ron.

"And once you're lost, there will be no one to keep me from ruli-" Drakken suddenly paused as he noticed the empty ropes. "Hey, where'd she go? Shego!"

"On it," Shego said with a vicious grin.

As Kim and Shego battled as usual, Rufus and Ron were attempting to sabotage the machine as usual. Rufus hopped around gleefully, not noticing when a small screen underneath a small keyboard started to flicker. Names of countries scrolled across it. Ron hit another button, and the screen paused, then settled on a blinking "Scotland."

Like usual, by this point Kim and Shego's battle had taken them straight to the control panel. Shego threw Kim into Ron and Rufus, the three of them landing in a tangled heap. Drakken quickly seized his oppurunity, aiming the Translocation Device at the bodies on the floor.

"Ugh! Ron, get off!" Kim made motions towards Shego, but Ron and some machine parts were weighing her down.

"I'm trying, KP, but you try moving when you're being squished by a huge box of.. computer things! It's not easy, I'm tellin ya!" Ron struggled to get out of the current predicament, but to no avail.

Shego smirked. "Sorry Kimmie. Looks like you're not going anywhere. Oh, wait, nevermind. You are."

The Translocation Device fired, and the three heroes disappeared.

--owari--

* * *

_Author's Note: so, what'd you think? Eh. I just wrote this chapter and a little bit of the next, so I'm not entirely sure where this is going. Suggestions would be appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Shego smirked. "Sorry Kimmie. Looks like you're not going anywhere. Oh, wait, nevermind. You are."

The Translocation Device fired, and the three heroes disappeared.

* * *

And reappeared again, several feet above the ground in a large meadow. They crashed to the ground in yet another lump of limbs. Freed from the crushing weight of a control panel, Kim sprang up, scanning her surroundings for anything threatening. "Come on, Ron, get up. We need to get home as soon as possible to stop Drakken." She flipped open her Kimmunicator. "Wade, do you know where we are? Wade?"

Wade flickered on the screen, slightly fuzzy. "Sorry Kim, it seems like you dont have very good reception over there."

"Over here? Where's here, exactly?"

"I.... I don't know. As far as I can tell, you're somewhere in Scotland, but I can't pinpoint your location."

Confused and slightly irritated, Kim started pacing by Rufus's head, where he lay some distance away from his usual pocket. "How can you not know where we are? Is there something jamming the signal or something?"

Wade's reply was punctuated by static. "I'm not sure. Wherever you guys are, it doesn't seem to exist on the map. You guys are definitely in Europe, but the tracking chip in the Kimmunicator isn't sending back any reliable information. It's like someone's got a rea-"

Kim paused in her agitated pacing as the screen on the Kimmunicator dissolved into static. "Wade? Wade!"

"What's the matter with the Kimmunicator?" Ron asked. "I'm not sure," Kim replied, walking back to her boyfriend. As she reached him, however, the screen suddenly became clear. "Woah. That's weird."

"Kim! What happened?"

"I'm not sure, Wade, but I've got a hunch." Kim slowly walked away from Ron, then back towards him, watching the screen fizz out and then coming back. Walking circles around Ron, her mouth slowly dropped open. "I don't believe it! Whenever the Kimmunicator's near Ron, it works perfectly!"

"Really?" Ron asked incredulously. Kim nodded in defeat. "Booyah! Mystical Monkey Powers strike again!"

"Actually, Ron-" Kim started, but Wade's voice emanating from the palm of her hand cut her off.

"I think he's right for once."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Wade ignored him and continued. "When you were trying out your theory, I ran some tests on the surrounding area. From what I can tell, there's some sort of magic field that's interfering with the signal. Ron's Mystical Monkey Powers seem to be a different kind of magic, though, so as long as the Kimmunicator stays within a few meters or so of Ron, it should work fine."

"Magic? Cool!" Ron seemed ecstatic that he had suddenly become a magic force field-repeller.

"Huh. Magic though? Wade, I know you're a super genius, but don't you think you guys have been playing a little too much Everlot? Magic doesn't exist in the real world."

"Well, maybe," Ron replied defensively. "But most people don't think Mystical Monkeys Powers exist, either. Or arch enemies with glowing green energy hands. Or stuff like the Attitudinator. Or the-"

"Yeah, okay, Ron, I get the point. Let's just go. If we keep walking, I'm sure we'll find our way out of here eventually."

"Alright, but I'm tellin' ya, KP, magic does exist! I bet it's because of all the weird stuff that happens to us all the time that you never notice."

Kim scoffed. And paused. And suddenly a frantic look passed over her face. "Oh no! We have to go back!"

"Wait, what? What's going on? Are the syntho-drones back?!"

"No, worse! I've got an essay due tomorrow and I haven't even started! I have to go back home and make an outline, and I don't even know what my topic is, we've got to go back!"

Ron simply stared at her incredulously. "Uh, KP, you do realize that we don't know _how_ to get back home, right?"

Kim visibly relaxed. "Oh, right. My bad. Actually, come to think of it, I don't think I had an essay due at all. That's weird."

"I told you, magic!"

"What, you think some magic spell is going to make me suddenly think I have an essay due?"

"It's probably some protection thing! Maybe they don't want us here..." Ron crouched behind a large rock and peered around it suspiciously.

"Ron. Who's they, exactly?"

"I'm not sure. I'll get back to you on that one."

By this time they had reached what appeared to be a rundown shack in the middle of nowhere. There was a large lake nearby, and vast expanses of meadow surrounded them in all directions. Although they couldn't see them, a large number of students in long, black robes had gathered to watch the strange new visitors in Muggle garb. Various warning signs hung precariously around a sagging doorframe, reading things like "Do Not Enter!" and "Highly Unstable!"

After a short pause, Kim said, "Hmm. It's looks alright, let's go inside and see if there's a map or something inside." Kim started to walk towards the door, only to be held back by Ron.

In the unseen crowd of Hogwarts students, a tall lanky boy with flaming red hair muttered to the girl next to him, "I thought you said there were spells against Muggles here, Hermione." "There are!" she hissed back. "They're either idiots or they're ..... well, I can't think of any other reason why they'd go in, actually."

"KP! Did you not see the sign? That thing looks like it's about to collapse!"

"Well, at least he's got some sense," muttered Harry.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Ron. We've escaped from collapsing buildings before, no big! Besides, at least this one doesn't seem like it's going to explode."

Somewhere in the crowd, someone was heard to say, "Blimey, Muggles are weird."

"Do you think they can see us?" asked Ron.

"By the way they're acting, it doesn't seem like it." Harry said.

"I don't know what will happen if they go in though. I mean, all the protections against Muggles are outside the castle, so once they're inside, they might be able to see all of us." Hermione said worriedly.

"This should be fun," Ron grinned.

They watched as the other Ron was dragged into the castle.

The two Muggles froze in shock at the sight of the magnificent hallway that definitely didn't fit the crumbling shack exterior.

"Woah," Kim breathed. Wade, from his vantage point from the Kimmunicator, seemed equally shocked. Ron and Rufus, at this point, seemed only able to produce stuttering and squeaking sounds, respectively.

"Well then," a voice behind them said. "I guess they _can_ see us."

* * *

_A/N: Hi again. Yay, now that I'm done with finals and the SAT, i can... study some more for the AP tests. Fun. I wrote this in a fit of procrastination, so sorry if it's not that great. __I tried to throw in Hogwart's anti-muggle defenses to keep it accurate, then I stuck in the next bit and it got too long so I chopped it in half. Which is why this chapter's so short. Sorry?__ Tell me what you think of my writing please!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Heh, sorry for the long wait. I think everyone might be a little OOC in here... crap. _

* * *

The two Muggles froze in shock at the sight of the magnificent hallway that definitely didn't fit the crumbling shack exterior.

"Woah," Kim breathed. Wade, from his vantage point from the Kimmunicator, seemed equally shocked. Ron and Rufus, at this point, seemed only able to produce stuttering and squeaking sounds, respectively.

"Well then," a voice behind them said. "I guess they _can_ see us."

* * *

They whirled around to see an alarmingly large amount of people about their own age behind them, dressed in mainly black robes of some sort. They were all holding sticks in their hands, in what seemed to be a casual manner, but somehow looking threatening all the same.

Kim and Ron dropped into their respective fighting and hiding poses, tucking the Kimmunicator and Rufus into their pockets.

The girl who spoke stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm guessing you guys aren't from here, right?"

"Well, yeah. Drakken's Translocation Device took us from Middleton to.. wherever we are." Kim said. "Scotland!" piped Wade's voice.

"Hermione?" Ron said incredulously. "That's a weird name."

A tall boy with freckles splattered across his face spoke up, looking rather indignant. "A weird name? What about you, huh? I bet you've got an even weirder name."

"Uhh, no. It's Ron Stoppable."

A previously unnoticed boy on the other side of Hermione laughed, attempting to stifle the sound with his hand. "Sorry," he said in response to the blonde's glare. "It's just that his name's Ron too. Ron Weasley, actually. I'm Harry Potter."

"Um, sure. I'm Kim Possible. Where are we, anyway?"

Harry hesitated. "Well, we're not supposed to tell you, exactly." He turned to address his companions. "Someone went to find McGonagall, right?"

"No, but I seem to have found out anyway," a voice sounded behind them. A severe-looking old woman stood behind them. As the other people in the black robes started talking in hushed voices about something called Muggles, Kim and Ron turned to each other.

"This is totally weird," Kim said.

"Yeah," Ron said, looking rather distracted. "Do you think they have food somewhere? I'm kinda hungry."

"Ron! This isn't the time to be worrying about your stomach, we should try to get back to Middleton as soon as possible."

The woman who Harry had called Professor McGonagall turned to them. "This is a rather serious matter. If you two don't mind, we can discuss this further in my office."

Kim and Ron followed Professor McGonagall through the maze of a castle, with slight disturbances along the way. "Moving staircases! This is like the coolest thing ever!" Rufus had an argument with some clanky knight who was running through the portraits to keep up with them. Eventually they reached the interior of Professor McGonagall's office. They sat down in two chairs in front of her desk.

"The magical world," she started, "has been kept a secret for thousands of years. Normally, if a Muggle, a non-magical person, were to find out, we would simply modify their memories and send them away. But this is a special situation." She hesitated briefly. "Stoppable, correct?"

"Well, yeah."

"I believe you have some magical ability. You may be able to stay and learn how to control your magic."

"Booyah!"

Kim interrupted. "Wait, Wade said Ron's magic was different. Ron's magic is from Mystical Monkey Power, but I think the magic in this place is something different. You know what, maybe he can explain better."

She pulled the Kimmunicator out of her pocket, showing it to Professor McGonagall, who regarded it with a look of stunned disbelief.

"Electronics shouldn't be able to work here..."

Wade's image blipped onto the screen and did a double take. "Woah. You're not Kim."

Kim explained the situation briefly. "This is Professor McGonagall. I think we're in some sort of magic school, and they want Ron to learn magic."

"Amazing," Professor MsGonagall murmured. "How can electronics work within Hogwarts? The magical field is usually strong enough to disrupt electronic signals."

"Simple." Wade seemed pleased that he got to show off his genius. "Ron's magic is a sort of Mystical Monkey Power, which coexists with electric fields back at home. I have a hypothesis that this particular strain of magic has been exposed to more modern technology, and so it has adapted. Whereas your kind of magic has remained isolated from, uh, did you say Muggle? uh, Muggle technology, so it's evolved to become rather destructive to electronic devices. I think Ron's magic is creating a field around him that can tolerate electronics. As long as this Kimmunicator stays within 15 feet of Ron, it should work fine."

Wade settled back in his chair and sipped his soda in a smug fashion.

Halfway though Wade's history lesson, Ron had gotten bored and wandered off to start a strange conversation with a portrait of an old man behind McGonagall's chair.

"Interesting," said McGonagall. "I would like to study this field, if you don't mind. How long would you two be willing to stay here?"

Kim answered hesitantly. "Well, we just started Spring Break, so we've got about a week. But we also have to catch Drakken to keep him from sending more people here. You want this world to be a secret, right?"

"Ah, yes. Do you have a picture of this Drakken?"

Wade printed out a picture, of Drakken and Shego, which Kim passed to McGonagall. "The blue guy's Drakken, the green girl is Shego. Shego actually does most of the fighting."

"I see," said McGonagall, raising an eyebrow at the strange skin colors. "I shall dispatch a few Aurors to take care of this ... Translocation Device. The magical world must remain a secret from the Muggle community. It would be disastrous if even more people were to stumble upon Hogwarts."

"Uhh, okay," said Kim. "So how are you guys going to study Ron?"

"Now, I'd still like to see if it is possible for Ron to learn some magic, but I believe we can create a schedule. You two won't need Sorting, but you'll need a place to stay for the time being..."

A half hour later, all the necessary arrangements had been made.

They would room with the seventh year Gryffindors, as there were some extra space in the dormitories. Meals would be eaten with whatever table they chose, to show wizards a little about Muggle life. Ron would attend certain classes, and then come back to McGonagall's office in the afternoons so that she and Wade could hypothesize about his magic. As Kim was a regular Muggle sworn to secrecy, she was free to either follow Ron to classes, or to simply explore the castle.

"Now. On to the subject of your uniform. Plimpy?" Kim and Ron blinked at McGonagall's strange choice of words, before a loud crack sounded in the office. Ron yelled, flailing at the strange creature that appeared next to his knee. McGonagall looked at him strangely for a moment, then turned to the house elf. "Plimpy, I'd like you to find some spare uniforms for these two. Black ties, and robes without House crests, as well." Plimpy nodded, and vanished with another loud crack.

When Plimpy returned, Professor McGonagall conjured changing rooms and a mirror for the two of them. "Try these on, and we'll see if they fit. I'll help you with the robes afterwards."

Kim emerged in a slightly too large shirt and vest, although the pleated gray skirt reminded her of her cheerleading uniform from Middleton High. Plimpy eyed the shirt, snapped her fingers, and the uniform shrunk slightly to fit better. Kim could only gasp in amazement.

"Heyy, check out my spiffy new uniform!" Ron walked out, straightened his tie, and turned this way and that to show the uniform from every angle. He puffed out his chest to seem more manly. In a cruel twist of fate, Ron's pants fell down.

* * *

_AN: Finally, all the logistical difficulties are worked out. There will definitely be more character interaction after this. I kinda didn't want to put them with the Gryffindors, simply because that's what everybody does in HP crossovers, but I didn't want to create a whole set of improbable OCs. Not to mention that Gryffindor would probably have the most space in the dorms, either as a result of people not coming back to school, or as victims of war. So yeah, review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
